The present invention generally relates to a system for cleaning radiators and heat exchangers with compressed air or water.
Motorized vehicles employ various radiators or heat exchangers to provide engine cooling, hydraulic fluid cooling and air conditioning refrigerant cooling. When a vehicle such as a truck, tractor or earth moving unit is operated in a dusty environment, the heat exchangers may become clogged with dust or debris.
As shown in a schematic diagram of FIG. 1, multiple heat exchangers 100 may be positioned in a stacked relationship at a front end of a vehicle 102. Protective shrouds 104 may be provided around one or more of the heat exchangers 100. The collective configuration of stacked heat exchangers and shrouds may present a challenging setting for introduction of a compressed air or water cleaning tool.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool that may be employed to clean heat exchangers which may be in a stacked relationship to one another.